Effective April 1, 1978, India banned the export of rhesus monkeys. In October and December of 1978 we were able to get about 60 rhesus monkeys from Bangladesh. Now this source too is gone. This primate occupies a totally unique place in biomedical sciences research, in that perhaps 90 percent of the information known about reproduction in non-human primates has been learned from this species. Since domestic production of rhesus monkeys will not meet demands in the laboratory, a suitable substitute primate, with broad utility must be found. Also, a huge amount of baseline study must be conducted to establish the appropriateness of this new species as a surrogate for the rhesus monkey. As reported a year ago, the cynomolgus monkey appears to be the best substitute for the rhesus. Continuing efforts confirm this perspective.